Handle portions of sports and recreational equipment often include a grip for improved handling and/or for shock absorption. These grips may be constructed of flexible materials such as leather, rubber, or other synthetic materials. Conventional grips may be wrapped around the handle and glued in place, or molded grips may be installed using tapes and solvents. In either case, typical users of the grips may not possess the skill required to apply the grips properly, and/or removal of the grips may be difficult and/or time consuming. Some conventional grips require specialized equipment for removal, such as air compressors. Removal of the grip is often a destructive process.
Previous attempts at providing a removable grip that may be removed and replaced in less time and/or with less skill have been unsuccessful in some applications. For example, in the case of golf club grips, previous attempts have been expensive, too large to fit the golf club shaft properly, do not conform to the taper of the golf club shaft, do not preserve the tapered shape of the golf club shaft, add a significant amount of weight to the golf club, and/or still require the use of specialized tools.